


Good Luck Kisses

by XuShuHao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuShuHao/pseuds/XuShuHao
Summary: Kageyama is nervous before a game. Suga helps.





	Good Luck Kisses

Kageyama nervously looked at the clock. This was new, he had never felt anxious before a tournament. Maybe it was because he was aware of his responsibility as the official setter, and maybe because today was the national qualifier. Whatever it was, Kageyama couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy about the first game that day.

“Oi, Kageyama!” Kageyama’s head snapped his head up to the voice of the other setter.

Suga grabbed his wrist.

“Come with me,” He said pulling Kageyama outside.

Behind the gym and far from any walking eye, 

“What are we doing here?” Kageyama asked, confused.

“You know what we’re here for,” Suga smiled.

It was not the usual playful smile with a glint of mischief in Suga’s eyes. It was the soft and fond smile, that only Kageyama got to ever see. Kageyama was not able to give a second thought because suddenly his head was being tugged down gently by two slender hands, and felt a soft kiss placed on his forehead. Kageyama blushed furiously as he heard the sweet laughter of the other setter. 

 

He wasn't sure why, but he loved the forehead kisses that Suga often gave him, never growing bored of them. It made him feel like he was accepted, that he was enough, and feeling like you belong when you never have before is a comforting thought.

Ever since his encounter with Oikawa in his first year of middle school, he had always made sure to keep his distance from upperclassmen.

Suga was different.

Suga was aggressive, aggressively happy and positive, a smiling radiant ball of sunshine that could compare to Hinata. Suga was the emotional support of the team who kept everyone energized in the second and third sets.

Suga was the first senpai he grew close to. He knew Suga deserved that spot on the court, Suga could do anything that he could not do. When he confessed to Suga one day after practice, Suga laughed, gave a hug, and patted him on the head.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Suga told him, but Kageyama did not fail to notice the sad smile of disbelief dancing on his face.

The next day after practice, Suga placed a kiss on his cheek.

“You really mean it right?” Suga asked.

“Yeah,” Was all Kageyama replied.

They have been dating ever since.

 

“Kageyama~” Suga said in a sing-song voice, breaking Kageyama from his thoughts. “We need to head back,”

Suga turned around but only took one step before he was drawn back into a deep kiss, feeling arms wrapped around his waist. Shocked but gaining his senses, he then wrapped his arms around the latter’s waist to deepen the kiss. 

Both drawing back, both felt a pink tint on their cheeks, and Suga smirked. There was always something to tease Kageyama about, and this was something completely new and unexpected. He was not planning to let Kageyama escape.

“Ooo Kageyama taking the initiative, how unexpected. That was a really nice one though. Let’s do that some other time, yeah?” Suga teased.

Kageyama knew that his face was redder now. He put a hand to his face to make an effort in hiding his face and grabbed Suga’s wrist with the other as he started leading them back to the gym.

“We should go back,” Kageyama tried to say, though Suga was still able to hear the hint of embarrassment the younger had.

“Well Good luck!” Suga exclaimed, punching Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Good luck to you too,” Kageyama smiled fondly.

They both knew that they were going to do their best on the court. This was going to be an exciting tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I had this idea stuck in my head and could not stop thinking it was perfect for this blessed rarepair, so I hope you enjoyed reading that! Take care of yourself, people really care about you for being the amazing person you are. Enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
